In many connections it is desirable to transfer goods transported on a conveyor to different connecting means, such as e.g. conveyor devices or stocks, or to collect goods from different means to a common conveyor.
It is earlier known, e.g. by U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,759, to design a conveyor thus that an end portion thereof is movable in several directions, whereby its position can be altered thus that the portion can alternatively be connected to different means located within the movement range of the portion. The conveyor thereby incorporates a plurality of beams angularly adjustable relative to each other and connected to each other by means of suitable members.